The Starman vs The Division Bell
The beginning of an era vs the end of an era. Yes, its the actual things fighting, not just a comparison of the albums. Rush vs Pink Floyd. I will make this work, dammit. Intro (High Hopes, 0:00-0:39) In a field of grass, a small farm in the distance, stands a massive statue of a face. Or two different statues of two face. It overlooks the horizon in silence while the wind blows. (2112, 0:00-0:46) Suddenly the sky grows dark. In the middle of the sky, a bright red glow appears, and morphs into a pentagram shape. A mysterious glowing figure steps out of it and holds his hands up to the star. The statue’s eyes move to follow the Starman, with a deep sound of scraping metal. A booming voice echoes through the skies. “Attention all planets of the Solar Federation. Once Earth is conquered, we will assume control.” The Bell’s eyes turn a darker shade, and with a small movement of its eyebrows, complete with scraping metal, it gains an angry expression. Another small movement of its mouth, and it lets out a mighty roar. The Starman turns to face it. Having come to defend Earth from the Solar Federation, it sees the massive Division Bell and has flashbacks to similar-looking statues on the temple of Syrinx. With a wave of its hand, it produces a wave of energy and sends it towards the statue. The faces’ mouth moves and the echoing of a bell is heard, producing a shockwave that splits the Starman’s attack in half. The two stare each other down. Announcer: IN A WORLD OF MAGNETS AND MIRACLES, I CAN’T STOP THINKING BIG! READY! FIGHT!!! Who are you cheering for? Rush! Pink Floyd! Draw! (BU2B, 0:49-1:14) 60 With a wave of its hand, the Starman sends a wave of blue Coldfire towards the Bell, who blocks the assault by shooting laser beams from its eyes. With a roar, several metal tigers rise up from the ground and break free towards the Starman, who fends them off with several powerful punches and kicks. As he looks up, the Bell is no longer there, and too late he notices it falling from the sky, crushing him. The two sections of the statue glow with a magical field of sorts and the Starman is reflected between the two at a fast pace, damaging it before he flies away. 50 The Division Bell spawns the Schoolmaster, with a head akin to a giant hammer, and it rushes at the Rush icon. Although its swing is powerful, the Starman blocks it with his hands and forces it back. The Bell roars, and thousands of white bricks materialize in the air before launching at the Starman. With a wave of his hand, a massive beam of green light envelops the arena, destroying the bricks and the schoolmaster, and dealing heavy damage to the bell. With a clap of its hands, the area is bathed in white light, and four giant mechanical angels rise out of the ground. With four strikes, the Bell is tossed between them and shot towards the ground. 38 As the Starman walks over to the statue, the sound of jet engines is heard, and the man looks up to see several war planes dropping bombs in the once-blue sky. The Starman’s pentagram forms around him and spins rapidly to stop the falling bombs. 35 (Overture, 1:44-2:00) To its shock, the Division Bell rises out of the ground to reveal a massive metal body, also parted down the middle. With a punch, it sends the Starman into the atmosphere, and jumps after it. 32 As he catches up to the Starman, the Divison Bell attempts to punch it, but its attempts are blocked. Both are now flying in the Atmosphere, and the Division Bell slowly waves its hands. A massive tornado of money, in bills and coins, rises from the ground and straight towards the Starman. The Starman raises his arms up, and another, bigger, tornado of money forms behind him. The attacks collide, and cancel each other out. 24 The Starman rushes forward and uppercuts the Division Bell further out of the atmosphere. It flies up after it and punches one of its heads repeatedly, until the other half suddenly moves on its own and kicks the celestial being. Now, as if it were two individuals, the Bell assaults the Starman. While fighting, the two gradually grow in size, until they are in outer space and nearly the same size as the planet Earth. 19 (Us and Them, 2:39-2:51) The Starman starts to block the Bell's attacks, and the two trade blows with equal force. 16 Now one being again, the Division Bell holds out its hands; a massive ball of burning hydrogen, similar to the heart of the sun, forms in one hand, and the other is covered in a thick blanket of ice, like a permanent frost. The Division Bell punches with both fists, but the Starman spreads his arms and a giant blue owl appears behind him. With a flap of its wings, the Division Bell’s fists are extinguished, and both are caught in the Starman’s hands. The Starman forces him back, and using its pentagram similar to a ring blade, slashes the Bell while twirling in a graceful fashion. Throughout the exchange, they continue to grow. Now, they are nearly bigger than the galaxy. 7'' ''(Caravan, 5:10-5:17) (Comfortably Numb, 4:46-4:53) The two wind up and deliver a massive punch; their fists collide, creating a massive shockwave. 4'' They each recoil, now surrounded by many tiny galaxies, and with a movement of its hands, the Division Bell conjures a massive black triangle. The Starman’s pentagram begins to spin, and each being fires a massive beam of light at the other. The Starman’s white flash collides with the Division Bell’s Rainbow flash, and the beams create an explosion which envelops both fighters and fills the universe with a bright light. '''FINIS!!!' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHFxncb1gRY Stairway to Heaven, 7:43-8:01]) The light slowly fades away; the planets remain aligned, the stars remain shining, but the fighters are no more. A massive translucent set of stairs is now on the Earth, and it seems to lead up to the heavens. Similarly, a long, winding black road leads down into the underworld. Slowly, millions of people, holding guitars, basses, drumsticks, mikes, and many other instruments, begin to emerge. They walk down, almost by instinct, to their new home. Outro Announcer: THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... ROCK!!! Trivia *The music used in this battle is Rush's 2112, BU2B, and Caravan, Pink Floyd's High Hopes, Us & Them and Comfortable Numb, and Led Zeppelin's Stairway to heaven. The battle itself alludes to many more songs by Rush and Pink Floyd. Can you guess them all? Category:MP999 Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees